Infinity
by DubGee
Summary: It he was sure of two things, it was that his family made him the happiest man alive and that infinity was his new favourite word.


"That's a good story Daddy, I like it."

Draco Malfoy sat on his five year old daughter's bed watching her play with his fingers absently. "Yeah, why is that Lyra?" he asked her as she yawned.

"I like it because when it ends, everyone in the story is happy and the man in the story loves the lady very much." Draco wasn't surprised at her answer. She was mature for her age and she had her mother's brain.

"Hey Daddy?"

Draco lifted his head and looked into his daughter's stormy grey eyes. "Hmm?"

"Do you love Mummy?"

This question shocked Draco, and the fact that it was his five year old daughter asking it only made it all the more shocking. "Of course I do Lyra, I love your Mummy very much."

She gave him a perfect smile, showing her pearly white teeth. She proceeded to scoot down lower into the bed and lay her head down, snuggling into her father and blankets. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as Draco smoothed down her blonde, wavy hair. "Mummy loves you too you know? She tells me every single day that she loves me and you."

Looking down at her, he smiled as he thought about how much his life had changed and how happy his girls made him. He couldn't have asked for a better wife and daughter. They made his life worth living and he thanked Merlin every day for them.

"Daddy, you should do something special for Mummy tonight, she would really like that," she said to him.

"You're right Lyra, I should. You're so much like your mother." He stood up and walked to the door of her room. "Goodnight Lyra."

She lifted her head and gave him a huge smile. "Goodnight Daddy, I love you."

Draco would never tire of hearing those words. He savoured them every time he heard Hermione or Lyra saying it. Not hearing it often as a child made him appreciate it more.

"I love you too, Princess." He walked out of the room turning off the lights before closing the door softly behind him. His daughter's suggestion ran through his mind. Between work and Lyra, they didn't get much time to themselves and he felt guilty for not showing his wife how much she meant to him. She would be home soon and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Hermione returned from work to a quiet home. Assuming that her husband was already in bed, she placed her bag down on the table next to the door. She walked towards the master bedroom, taking off her coat as she reached the door.

She walked in, expecting to see her husband in the bed, but she was met with an empty bedroom. She looked down and saw rose petals on the floor leading to the bed. Sitting there on the dark green silk covers was a note addressed to her. Smiling, she walked over and opened the note, beginning to read its contents.

_**To my beautiful wife,**_

_**If you cast your eyes to the floor, you will notice a trail of rose petals leading to the bathroom. I want you to follow these petals and have a relaxing bath. After your bath there is a note on the counter that I would like you to read, but ONLY after you have taken your bath. I'll see you soon my love.**_

_**D.**_

She placed the parchment back on the bed and followed the rose petals into the bathroom. As she walked in she was met with the scents of rose and lavender. The huge bathtub was already filled with warm water and had rose petals floating on the top.

She slowly undressed, letting the scent of lavender calm her. She walked over to the tub and slowly sunk herself into the water, loving the feel of the water relaxing her tense muscles.

After twenty minutes of pure calm and relaxation, she stepped out of the bath and pulled on a pair of shorts and a singlet. Walking over to the counter, she found the note that her husband had mentioned.

_**I'm hoping that you followed my instructions and knowing you, and how much of a stickler for the rules you are, I'm sure that you have followed them perfectly. Now that you have had your relaxing bath I want you to follow the petal trail that is leading out to thebedroom. Have fun love.**_

Hermione was getting excited; it wasn't often that her husband had the time to do something like this. She was curious as to what was in store for her.

Smiling widely, she followed the trail and it led across the hall and into Lyra's bedroom. Opening the door quietly, she peeked in and looked at the sleeping form of her daughter. Continuing to follow the trail she was led to a side table that held a single white rose with a note attached. Picking up the rose she inhaled it's heavenly scent and read the note.

_**One white rose representing the beautiful child that you have given me.**_

_**(Follow the next trail)**_

Casting her gaze downward she saw a new trail leading into Lyra's bathroom. She looked back to the bed and placed a soft gentle kiss on her for head, causing her to slightly stir.

She eagerly followed the petals, curious as to why it led into the bathroom. She soon realised that it led out of the door on the other side. The more she followed the trail, the more excited she became.

Twirling the rose in her fingers, she was consumed with thoughts of her daughter. She was shocked when she received news about her pregnancy, but she was ecstatic. She was ready to be a mother and she couldn't have pictured a more perfect daughter. Her heart swelled with happiness at thoughts of her.

Concentrating again on where she was walking, she found that she was led to the living room. Sitting above the fireplace were two roses; one white and one red. Once again there was a note attached to them.

_**Two roses representing us; they are so different from each other yet they compliment each other and work well together.**_

_**(Follow the next trail)**_

As she continued to follow his instructions, she was filled with thoughts of their times at Hogwarts. Years of disagreements and taunting and now they were married. She never thought that would happen in a million years. Ron and Harry weren't supportive at first, but they eventually came around.

This new trail had led her to the music room, where there were three roses placed on top of their white grand piano, with yet another note. What was with her husband and notes tonight?

_**Three roses representing the three words that I wait all day to hear you say: 'I LOVE YOU!'**_

_**(I'm sure you know what to do next)**_

Her husband was such a marshmallow, but she secretly loved it. 'I love you' she thought. How could she be so lucky as to get this amazing man as a husband?

Following the next trail to her husband's study, she spotted the roses immediately. At the realisation of what the roses were sitting on, she couldn't help but chuckle. Sitting under the roses were the Slytherin and Gryffindor ties that she and her husband wore at school. House rivalries were so petty. When she went back to finish her seventh year after the war, Draco had also decided to go back and there wasn't much communication between them at first, but then they got paired together for patrols of the castle as part of their prefect duties.

_**Four roses representing each year that I had liked you before getting the courage to actually tell you.**_

_**(Don't make me say it again)**_

She didn't have far to go this time, because she was led to the shelves on the other side of the room where there were five roses sitting by a photograph of her beautiful family.

_**Five roses representing each year that we have been a perfect family.**_

_**(You know what to do)**_

The next trail of roses led her into her own personal study. She loved coming in here sometimes and burying herself into one of the many books lined up along the shelves on the wall. She liked it most of all when Draco came in and surprised her with a bunch of flowers or a night out to dinner. Walking to her desk, she found six roses placed next to the photograph of them on the day he proposed.

_**Six roses representing each month that you were my fiancé.**_

_**(Only one more note before you are graced with my presence)**_

Laughing at his choice of words, but excited that she got to see him real soon, she followed the trail that led to the last note. It was a longer walk this time, but it gave her a chance to consider the possibilities as to what was waiting for her at the end.

She reached the back door and there were seven roses and another note magically stuck to the door.

_**Seven roses representing each year that you have been my beautiful wife. Please walk outside to the garden and join me for a moonlight picnic.**_

She jumped up and down and started giggling like a school girl. She was overcome with excitement. She slowly opened the door and was amazed at what she saw. A picnic was set up in the middle of the garden and there were fireflies charmed to fly directly above the picnic setting. She saw her husband standing with his back towards her with his head tilted up towards the sky. She stood there for a while admiring his beauty. His pale skin glowing under the light of the moon, his platinum blonde hair all tousled up.

She tip-toed towards him and wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his muscled back and breathing in his familiar scent. She must have startled him because he jumped slightly.

He turned in her arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Why hello there, Mrs. Malfoy," he greeted her, smiling.

She began laughing, but was silenced when his lips captured hers into a romantic kiss. His kisses caused her to become weak at the knees and she could never get used to it. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when he pulled back. He pulled her towards the picnic blanket and they sat down and started eating.

"So what was all this for then?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No reason, just wanted to show you how much you mean to me is all," he said simply,shrugging.

They sat there for a few hours, eating the food that he had prepared and talking about anything and everything. Pretty soon it was late and Hermione was beginning to feel cold.

"Draco, I'm having a great time, but I'm getting cold. Do you mind if we go inside?" She asked innocently, giving him her best puppy eyes.

"No problem, I was about to suggest that anyway." They packed up their picnic and joined their hands before starting their way back to the house.

"Draco I have some news to tell you," Hermione stated nervously.

"What's that love?"

"Well you know that first note in Lyra's room?" she asked.

Draco chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Yes. I know what you are speaking of. What about it?"

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, you will have to make it two roses."

She watched as Draco became confused. "What? Why would I have to – " As the realisation hit him he stopped in his tracks and Hermione closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

Instead of the reaction she was expecting, she was lifted off the ground and spun around in circles, making her nauseous.

When she was finally let down it took her a moment to regain her balance.

"We're going to have another baby?" he asked with a wide smile.

His happiness was contagious and she couldn't help but smile at his reaction. She nodded her head in confirmation and her lips were captured into a long passionate kiss. During the kiss she felt Draco's hand move to her flat stomach as he whispered "I love you" against her lips.

_10 Months Later_

Draco was woken by soft whispers of "Daddy" and the pitter patter of the tiny feet of Lyra. He opened his eyes slightly and found her walking quietly over to him, looking upset.

When she got to the bed, she still hadn't realised that he was awake and she shook his arm gently. "Daddy?"

Draco opened his eyes all the way and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he mumbled sleepily.

Lyra's bottom lip started quivering and tears filled her eyes. "Yesterday I heard you say that you're Scorp's Daddy, does that mean you're not my Daddy anymore?" Her voice shook with every word and the tears were now falling freely.

Draco gasped at her question and sat up quickly so he could pick her up and place her on the bed next to him. Her soft cries broke his heart and he wrapped his arms tight around her. "Of course I'm still your Daddy, princess," he assured her quietly, trying not to wake Hermione.

Lyra sniffled and looked up at him with her sad eyes. "You promise?"

He wiped the tears off her face and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose "I promise" he said sincerely. "I'll always be your Daddy, Lyra. Even when you get married and you're fifty years old."

He smiled when he heard her tinkling laugh. "Silly Daddy, I'm not getting married. Boys are yucky!"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle "Keep thinking that way until you are at least thirty years old."

She snuggled into his chest, giving the occasional sniffle. "Daddy do you love me?"

"Of course I do, I love you very much." Draco always made sure that his wife and kids knew that he loved them. He didn't want them to have the life that he and his mother did.

"And Mummy and Scorp too?"

"I love Mummy and Scorpius too," he nodded, flattening down her bed hair. "I love you all to infinity."

Lyra smiled widely. "That's a lot isn't it daddy?"

"Yes it is a lot. It's more than you will ever know."

The silence of the house was broken by the cries of baby Scorpius. Just as Draco was about to get up and get him, Hermione sat up. "I'll go get him, you stay in bed," she groggily, walking out of the room to go make Scorpius a bottle.

"Hey Lyra, have you ever heard of the tickle monster?"

"Yes Daddy, but I don't want to play with him right now," she laughed moving to the other side of the bed.

"Well the tickle monster says he wants to play." He sat up and moved slowly towards her ready to tickle her sides.

"Mummy, make Daddy put the tickle monster away!" Lyra screamed in delight.

Draco looked up to find Hermione walking towards to bed with Scorpius in her arms and a smile on her face.

"Hey Mummy, Daddy said that he loves us all to infinity. That's a lot!"

Hermione smiled at her. "It sure is." She turned to face Draco. "And we all love Daddy to infinity too."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione, putting everything he felt into that one kiss. When they broke away he bent his head down and placed a gentle kiss on Scorpius' head.

"What about me Daddy?"

He turned to Lyra and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you to infinity too Daddy." He would never tire of hearing that.

If there were two things he was absolutely sure of, it was that his family made him the happiest man alive and that infinity was his new favourite word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey lovelies, the idea for this one-shot actually popped into my head when I was trying to sleep. I tried to ignore it for two weeks because I had other stuff to do but it just wouldn't go away, so here we are, three weeks later and it's done. I hope you don't think it's too OOC but remember they are grown up now and have a daughter so especially Draco is going to be different. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think :)<strong>

~Alyssa


End file.
